


Who Am I Working With? Sharpe?!!

by Heresvivi



Category: World on Fire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPF, Sexy Older Couple, Surprise Attraction, as if, my imagination running wild, nothing is real, total fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresvivi/pseuds/Heresvivi
Summary: Eventual smut.  Just a little fun.   I ship these two in my fantasies.  But the evidence out there suggests that Sean Bean has never had sex with a woman over 35.Lesley Manville is undercover hot.  Sean is shocked that he really, really, really wants to bang her.  Lesley is shocked that Sean is more then a shallow superficial celebrity actor.Oh, and I absolutely love these two actors.  I think they are both amazing!
Relationships: Douglas Bennett/Robina Chase, Sean Bean/Lesley Manville
Kudos: 2





	1. He thinks we never met before

Lesley sits on the veranda of her hotel suite going over her script. She is almost certain that she has it all memorized. Also she continues to scribble notes about her character on the margins of the pages. She has played women like Robina Chase more times then she can count. Still she strives to create a person who isn't just a stereotypical English matron. It's funny that it's been about twenty years since she played a similar character in The Cazelets .

Villy Cazelet was a rather weak woman. Robina is formidable. Also, she was playing a much younger person. She is happy that this new character isn't just a long suffering wife and mother. When she received the script Lesley was thrilled that her character was described as elegant, but sexy. At this stage of her life, over sixty, she is less willing to under play her attractiveness. God. When she looks back on her career she is horrified to realize that she played so many older and dowdy women. 

Lesley would never let her vanity get in the way of her craft. Still, she has to admit to herself that it is harder these days to let it all hang out. She shudders when she thinks about how horrid she looked in the Bedlam scenes in Harlots. The balding, scraggly wig cap was the worst. Well, needless to say she's content that she can still look pretty good when she is decked out for the red carpet. She is grateful that not much has changed with her body. Even her breasts are still somewhat perky. Being slender her whole life has probably prevented everything from sagging. 

Tomorrow is the first day of shooting for World On Fire. Lesley is excited to begin. It's always fun to get to know the other actors. And since the studio is in London she really won't have a commute to worry about. She will be filming the police station scene. The characters involved are Harry, Lois, Douglas, and Robina. Emotions are volatile but nothing too difficult for her to portray. Basically Robina is very bitchy and insulting. Especially to Douglas. Geez another character that an audience will love to hate. 

Hugh Bonville is playing Douglas Bennett. She has great memories of working with Hugh on The Cazelets when he portrayed her brother in law. He is a bit of a cut up and a lot of fun to work with. The producer mentioned that Robina will become romantically involved with Douglas in the second season of the series. Lesley is not sure how far that relationship will go, but she knows that working with Hugh will not be uncomfortable. For that she is eternally grateful. 

Lesley hears her cell phone vibrating and reaches for her handbag to retrieve it. She answers the phone with a cheerful hello. It's her agent. Carolyn Ennis. 

"Hello luv. How are you? Everything doing well luv?"

" Yes. Thank you Carolyn. The hotel is lovely. I've got a spectacular view. The bathroom is practically a spa. I'm going to go relax in the sauna in a few. "

"Oh, wonderful wonderful. I'm glad it's a nice spot. So. Eh. Just checking in with you luv. I'm wondering if you talked to Nina or Adam today? "

"Today? No. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. No. Not at all. Just a casting change. "

"Oh no. Who?"

"It shouldn't delay filming. So nothing for you to worry about luv."

" Okay. So which part? "

"It's Hugh's part luv. The Douglas character. Nina said the producers knew that he might have to bow out. Scheduling conflict. He's doing that play in the West End this fall. So they had to recast. "

"Ok. So who? Who did they get? Your silence is making me nervous Carolyn." Lesley laughs uncomfortably. "Oh, bullocks it's not Gary is it?" 

"No. No. No one like that. It's Sean. Sean Bean."

" Huh? Sean Bean? Sharpe? He is playing Douglas? You are kidding. Isn't he too young? I'm not up for looking like an old lady next to him. "

"Oh, Lesley really. You are too much. How old do you think he is?"

" Forty-five? Fifty? Something like that. "

"Yeah, maybe a decade ago. Where have you been Lesley? Sean Bean is only about three years your junior. Nothing major. And he is still plenty handsome I can tell you that. "

"But. But, isn't he a player? Men like that look at me and see a pensioner. I can't see how I'm supposed to be a boy toy's love interest. Oh, dear. What if we have to kiss? "

"You are worrying over nothing. It's acting Lesley. He's a professional. Besides he signed on knowing that he would be playing a middle aged man who becomes interested in a middle aged widow. He told Nina Gold that he can't wait to meet you. And that he is super excited to work with you. Apparently his wife is a big fan of Harlots."

" Really? Hum. His wife? The same wife the Mirror always says he's rowing with? "

"Nooo. I don't think so. Not that one. Or maybe, yes? No. Different one. But yeah I did read something about a fight on an airplane or something."

Lesley quickly googled - - SEAN BEAN WIFE FIGHT. She scanned her screen for information. 

"Carolyn! Listen to this. This happened only a few months ago." Lesley reads the story she found out loud. 

**"Sean Bean who played Ned Stark on the HBO hit GAME OF THRONES was recently observed having an altercation in the very posh first class section of a British Airways Boeing 700 luxury jet. The actor, 59, apparently had a blow up with his wife of almost two years Ashley Moore, 31."**

"THIRTY ONE! THIRTY ONE CAROLYN! He's married to someone younger then my Alfie! " Lesley kept reading to Carolyn.

**"It has been reported that Sean Bean and his wife Ashley Moore caused a major disturbance during the nearly ten hour flight that departed late Friday evening from Vancouver, British Columbia.**

**According to several sources Sean and his wife started drinking copious amounts of alcohol as soon as they boarded the plane. The airline crew remarked that the A-list actor and his much younger wife appeared to be having a pleasant time.**

**It wasn't until half way through the flight that the twosome could be overheard arguing loudly. Several people claimed that the couple continued yelling and shouting at each other, on and off, for the next several hours. Airline staff tried to manage the star, and his wife's behaviour, without drawing too much attention to the pair.**

**Later , after retiring to their side by side cabin beds, the couple stayed relatively silent. It remained quiet for the most part. The flight attendants then heard a loud crash and the sound of table trays clattering. Eye witnesses observed Sean Bean shooting up out of his bed and shouting expletives at his mrs. In a seeming rage he then hurled a glass tumbler straight at his wife. Apparently, Ashley had poured the contents of a full glass of chardonnay straight into Mr. Bean's lap. His athletic pants were soaked through with wine.**

**The flight crew managed to smooth things over quickly. The remainder of the flight had no further disturbances. Sean and Ashley departed the plane together and were whisked away by a waiting limousine.**

**The actor and his representatives say that the story about their alleged bad behavior on the flight to London is not true. He insists that he and his wife are very happy."**

"Wow, that is disappointing. But that is his personal life. And from what I know of his reputation he is known to be nothing but a real professional on set. Nina would never hire an actor who was a nuisance." Carolyn said trying to sound reassuring.

" I suppose. I am just nervous that we won't have any chemistry. Years ago I auditioned for the part of his girlfriend in that football movie. The one about Sheffield? I forget the name. Apparently it was a pet project of his. Anyway I was told I wasn't really the type that his "character" would go for. Translation. I was not attractive enough for Sean Bean. "

"Oh that is nonsense. Now your are fishing for compliments. You were and are a very beautiful woman Lesley. I swear you have no idea how many people find you sexy. "

"Ugh, I absolutely loathe feeling like this. I just want to enjoy the experience. I am afraid that Sean will find me unappealing and that we won't get on. I almost wish you hadn't told me. " 

" Sorry luv. It's my job to keep you informed I'm afraid. But, I really think you are worrying yourself for nothing. And if you will forgive me for saying. . . . "

"Yes? You can say it. Go on."

" Well aren't you pre judging him? Have you actually seen any of his recent work? He is much more then a cheesy television hunk. I mean he did go to RADA. Probably around the same time that Gary went. God, do you remember the television miniseries he starred in from the early 90's? Lady Chatterly? With one of the Richardson sisters? "

"Yeah, I think so. That's another part I didn't get."

" Well it was practically pornographic. Sean Bean appears totally naked. Leaves nothing to the imagination. And Lesley the man is just fantastic looking. I'd drop my knickers in a flash if he'd have me."

"Carolyn...please. You are not helping."

" Sorry luv. But it's true. He may be older, but I bet his package has held up well. "

"Carolyn!". Lesley finds herself blushing over the current content of the conversation. She can let loose with the best of them but contemplating Sean Bean's genitals is not something that she ever considered. 

"Alright. Alright. You can stop now. I am getting over myself as we speak. "

"Good. I think you were worried for nothing. If you have some time tonight you should take a peek at some of Sean's recent work. Seriously I think you will be surprised. He's a really fine actor. Not as good as you. That would be impossible luv."

"Any suggestions?". 

" The first season of Game Of Thrones is amazing. But I don't think you are ready for that. Hum . . . .? Oh you can check out a series he did last year. It is called Broken. I think . He plays a priest in it. Or there is a good series on Netflix. That one is called The Frankenstein Chronicles. You know what? Eloyse was in that one. You could always ring her and see if she liked working with him. "

"No. I don't want anyone to know I have concerns. It just would look really bad on my part. I'll be fine once we get rolling. Don't worry. Who knows? Maybe we will become thick as thieves. And then I can laugh about how ridiculous I was to worry. "

"Sure luv. I hope so. But if you are curious. Acorn has Lady Chatterly on demand. It is definitely worth a wee peek."

"Goodbye Carolyn. I think I'll save that until I get over my nerves. ".

"If you ask me watching him in the buff will cure you of your worries. And if not at least you will have something pleasant to think about as you drift off to sleep. ".

"Goodbye Carolyn. I already know what you think will help. Thank you. Have a good night. "

"Will do. And you too luv. I'll ring you tomorrow to see how it went."

" Ok. Bye now. "

~ ~~ A few hours later. ~ ~ ~

Lesley is tucked into her big comfy hotel room bed. After unwinding in the sauna and then taking a shower she feels relaxed and stress free. She ordered room service and treated herself to a glass of wine. The food was really delicious. She had to stop eating before she felt too stuffed. It wouldn’t do to be bloated in the morning. Plus she left room in her tummy for dessert. Fresh ripe fruit with real whipped cream dolloped on top. Yummy. 

Lesley scrolled through the menu screen on the smart tv. It was mounted on the wall at the perfect height to watch while laying in bed. She passed by HBO. No dragons tonight. Netflix? Maybe not. That Frankenstein show seemed kinda gory. No. She didn't want to watch anything scary or unsettling. She had to be able to sleep tonight. Hulu? She considers it. Harlots season one is available. Also the first season of Mum. Well that is good. It always amazes her that for the past three years her career has skyrocketed. She is not sure but she is fairly certain it is due to Phantom Thread and being lucky enough to be in two shows that are available simultaneously in the UK and the U.S.

Lesley tries to remember the name of the program in which Sean plays a priest but she is drawing a blank. There is no way that she is texting Carolyn and asking her. If only she could remember the name of the film she auditioned for way back when. Alfie was still in nursery school. The female part was actually pretty good. She made it to the second call back. That's when she read with Sean. He was pretty stoic if she is recalling correctly. 

"He thought I was there to read for the part of his sister. It was downhill from there." Lesley thinks chuckling to herself. It's crazy that their paths have never crossed in all these years. 

Lesley is getting frustrated. She isn't having any luck making a selection. Lots of action movies pop up under Sean's name. And then she sees it. Almost flashing out among all the other titles. Daring her to click on it. Lady Chatterly (1994) starring Joely Richardson and Sean Bean. Pointing the remote at the screen she hits the ok button.

~ ~ ~ Two hours later. ~ ~ ~

Lesley put on her reading glasses and picked up her cell phone. She is still watching Chatterly. Her skin feels hot. And she is all at once aware that she is not dating anyone at the moment. The miniseries was a lot more graphic sexually then she thought it would be. It surprises her that the program ever made it to primetime television. How did Ken Russell get away with it? And Joely? What prompted her to take such a risk? And Sean? Did he realize that he was showing everything? Lesley certainly admires their bravery. Taking her eyes off of the television for a moment she texts Carolyn. 

" **You were right"**

_"You're watching it aren't you?"_

**_"_ YES" !!!**

_"Me too! It's even better then I remembered! "_

Lesley can't help but to agree wholeheartedly. Yes. Yes it is. She is very impressed with everything she has seen so far. Very impressed. The only problem now is that she is going to have a hard time looking at Sean Bean without imagining him romping about the woods naked. 


	2. It’s nice to meet you! (But we already met!?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean Bean arrives on the set of World On Fire. 
> 
> He spends time waiting in his trailer by watching Mum and Harlots. He is even more impressed by Lesley Manville then he was before. He hopes a certain petite lovely red head is staying at the same hotel that he is. 
> 
> Hey everyone! This is fiction. It's supposed to be funny!! So please don't be offended. And I'd love a kudos and a comment or two. Thanks!

It's early. Only seven a.m. Sean is in the back seat of a chauffeured Mercedes Benz. He won't always get a lift to the studio. But, it's the first day of the shoot for World On Fire, and he wants to go over his lines instead of driving. 

Today he will be filming the police station scene. Nothing too much. It's only a four page scene, but Sean knows it will probably take a few days to shoot. The only part Sean hates about acting is the waiting. He probably won't even get on set until after lunch. After make-up, hair, and wardrobe, he will either be rehearsing with the director or he will be waiting to get called for a lighting check. A lot of monotonous things before doing any acting. 

Sean really hopes he will meet the other actors he will be working with before any on camera work. It is always beneficial to spend some time getting familiar with each other. Not all directors leave time for that. But he has heard good things about Adam Smith who will be directing today's episode. One episode could take four weeks to produce. 

The producer did invite Sean to dinner to meet with some of the actors but he was in Vancouver filming The Snowpiercer. Sean grips his temples with his index fingers. The shoot was fine. But everyday after being on set all day was a nightmare. He was so glad he didn't have to go on location for this series. Being away from home was not always pleasant. 

If Sean went on location alone he missed home and he missed his wife. But, she didn't trust him. She would obsessively call to check up on him. Inevitably, they would get into arguments and being away from each other would strain their relationship. However taking Ashley along with him also caused issues. 

Sean's wife stopped working as soon as they began dating. His world became her world. She wanted to be involved in everything he did. At first Sean was flattered. After all she was young and beautiful. She was a lot of fun. They had sex all of the time. Sean really didn't see himself marrying for a fifth time. In the end he married Ashley because she caught him at a weak moment. The high of being on Game of Thrones had just ended for him and his career was in limbo. He couldn't handle dealing with a messy break up too. And he did love her. 

This morning Sean was grateful to be on his own. He would be residing in a hotel for the first couple of weeks. He liked to be able to concentrate fully on the work. If Ashley accompanied him then she would want to be entertained. Thankfully she decided to visit her sister in Spain for a few weeks. Depending on how shooting went Sean would fly down every other weekend or so. It was too early to tell if filming would go as planned. 

They had been arguing a lot lately. Mostly because Ashley wanted to be pregnant. Sean was certain she should just relax and that nature would take it's course. Now she wanted them to both go and see fertility doctors. Sean was not concerned. He had three daughters and two healthy grandchildren. He would be fine with or without more children. Ashley was the one who insisted that they needed children of their own. God, she was so easy going and non demanding before they got married. He tried to get her to understand that a baby would be great but that he was very happy with their life right now. He hoped she would take the time away to see that he was right. 

Speaking of his wife. Sean wanted to text her before he got to his trailer. He would mute his phone once he started working. It was just a habit he had developed earlier on in his career. His personal life and family would temporarily be blocked out while he was acting. It helped him to stay focused and in the moment. He might check messages between takes and he would call on breaks but he really didn't want to be disturbed unnecessarily. It was a bit selfish. But Sean acknowledged to himself years ago that being an actor and a successful one at that was selfish. He tried not to be egotistical about it though. 

He sends a message to Ashley:

_**"Good morning luv. I miss you! I'm about to start working. I love you my beautiful darling. Ttyl"** _

Sean pressed send. The car is now through the studio gates. The driver looks for the signs that read Adam Smith Project. Studios were careful about the privacy of sets. It would attract too many spectators if what they were working on was public. Safety issues aside, it would be unproductive to have random people stopping by to gawk at the actors. Plus with the internet fans of the cast would try to meet their favorite stars. It was best to keep things as cryptic as possible. Sean knew he was the most well known of the cast. And Helen Hunt. And Lesley Manville was finally being recognized as a huge star not just in the UK. But his Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones fans were extra fanatical. The fans of both were obsessive. It was great for the most part. But sometimes it was a little weird and it could be intrusive. 

Sean was not complaining. He rarely needed personal security. Most of the time he utilized the people that the studio provided. He would have a personal assistant on set. And a PR person, and a personal secretary. Otherwise, other then his agent Sean did not have a team of people. He preferred it that way. Although he was in a very public profession Sean was a very private person. People were always surprised at how low key and down to earth he was. It made Sean laugh. At the end of the day he was just a normal person who was extremely fortunate. 

It was only 7:20 a.m. and Sean was already at his trailer. There was a woman with a clip board waiting outside for him. It was the woman who would be Sean's personal assistant for this production. She had phoned him on Friday to give him several phone numbers where he could contact her. And also her work and personal email. She looked like a woman in her twenties. “God,” Sean thought, “ I keep getting older and the assistants keep getting younger.” When he exited the car she introduced herself and shook his hand. Her name is Patricia Kane. She said he could call her Patti. 

She was very attractive and she had a wonderful American accent. Sean felt briefly self conscious. He was pretty tired and he knew that without a proper hairstylist that his real hair was thin in the front. Also, because his role was a father in his fifties and he had not found it necessary to hit the gym. He didn't think he would be taking his shirt off for this one. Thank God. Patti smiled, and blushed, and told him that she was a big fan and that she was thrilled to be working for him. She also mentioned that she was Lesley Manville's assistant on days when Sean was not shooting. They had several production assistants who would also help so that everyone would be well taken care of. She was rather chatty. And Sean wanted to have a coffee and a protein smoothie before going to hair and make-up. 

"Mr. Bean. May I bring you something to eat or drink? Or would you prefer to hit Kraft services?"

" Oh. Yes. Thank you. I didn't eat this morning. So that would be great. Eh, how about a double latte, extra shot of espresso, two sugars and one of those protein smoothies. One with an extra shot of protein, please luv, thank you. If they don't have that I will wait for lunch. Or maybe just a granola bar or some fruit in the meantime. Thanks alot. "

"Sure. There is a Starbucks on the lot. Um. So, for the smoothie. Are you more of a fruity kind of guy or a chocolatey/vanilla-ee person?"

" Wha'? ". Sean laughed. "Well I'm not a fruity guy if that's what you are wondering."

" Hahahahahaha, I hoped not! I mean I didn't think you were "fruity". I didn't mean that. Sorry. I meant to say gay. I hoped you weren't gay. No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I meant to say homosexual. I hoped you weren't homosexual. No. I'm sorry. So sorry. What is wrong with me? It's none of my business, if you are fruity, or gay, or homosexual. Forgive me. I hope I haven't offended you. I'm just so nervous. This is my first job with this studio. And I really want to keep working here after this wraps. I'd love to stay in London. So ...I. "

"It's ok..... I know what you meant. I was just having a go. To make you laugh. No harm. And please it's just Sean. "

"Ok. And thank you. Mr. Bean. I mean Sean. Don't laugh. But again what kind of smoothie? "

"It's fine Patti. I really don't have a strong preference. But since it's still morning maybe vanilla? No chocolate or caramel. Too early in the day for that don't ya' think? If they don't have vanilla I'll take fruit flavor. Doesn't matter which kind I like 'em all. Oh and maybe a large iced double espresso with skim milk and two sugars. I’ll keep it in the fridge here for a little later. Ok? " 

"Of course. No problem. Oh and one more thing? I sent you an email. Did you have time to fill it out? It's just something I like to have. So I know what you like. And don't like. If you are not comfortable doing it I can ask one of your people and . . . "

"Stop. Just a tic. . . . I don't have people. Just a wife. And even she doesn't know what all of my preferences are. So I don't expect you to. Ok? Let's just do this day by day. And I promise if I need something unreasonable or way out of the ordinary, something say that's not a Caesar chicken salad or double espresso, I'll be sure to give you notice. Ok? "

"Ok.” Patti's cell phone vibrates loudly. She fishes it out of her skinny jeans and looks at it with irritation. She sighs and puts the phone back in her pocket without responding to the message.

"I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

" One of those eh? "

"Huh? What? " Patti says distractedly. Her phone buzzing again from her pocket. 

" The message on your cell. Your bloke bothering you at work? "

Patti laughs uncomfortably. Then her smile turns into a slight grimace. She is embarrassed. 

"Oh. Well something like that. I should never give out my work cell. Since I can't put it on mute."

Patti laughs again. Sean seems to understand . He looks at her and smiles knowingly. 

"I hear you."

" Really? Anyway it was not work related so."

"So your husband then?"

" No. Just .. a friend. Who lives in L.A. But he usually only calls me after he has been out drinking. And he is sort of an ex, so he tends to try and rekindle things with me. It's complicated. "

"Aye. It always is luv. It always is."

" I mean it's been years. You'd think he would forget about me. "

"Aye, but most men have an ex that they never are quite able to forget about completely. It's just the way things get burned into our brains. . . . let's just say something sticks in his mind about you. It doesn't matter how many years pass".

"I guess. Anyway I'll be back , what do you all say here? In a tic? " 

"Yeah. Thanks.". 

Sean sits on the large comfortable couch and puts on the flat screen tv. As he is scrolling down the menu he sees an advert for Mum. That's one of Lesley's series. He has heard good things about it . It's not even eight o'clock and he hasn't been called to make-up and hair yet. So he knows he has a little time. He clicks on "watch now". 

**More then an hour later ~ ~**

Patti dropped off Sean's coffee and his smoothie. She said she would give him a text about a half an hour before she would come by and drive him over to hair and make-up. He is playing a contemporary man , not someone like Ned Stark from the past, so he shouldn't have to be in the chair too long. If things didn't start soon he would not be happy. There was a clause in his contract that stipulated that he could leave for the day if shooting was delayed for more than two hours without adequate notice. Hopefully he didn't have to start with reminding the producer etc about his obligation to respect the already approved filming schedule. Sean was always very professional, but he hated having his time wasted. For now he would wait it out. But he wouldn't be taken advantage of either. He would leave for the day if he wasn’t called to set soon. 

Sean watched a few episodes of Mum. He was still waiting so he decided to watch Harlots. The show was rather bawdy and Lesley was playing a high class madam. Her character was a real bitch. Sean was fascinated. In just little more then an hour he watched Lesley portray two totally different characters brilliantly. It was a little intimidating. She really nailed both parts. And she was captivating to watch. So elegant. Sean felt mesmerized. She was nothing like the usual women he was attracted to. So why did he feel like a giddy school boy when he thought about her?   
  


Just then Sean’s cell phone buzzed. It was Ashley. Sean clicked on the accept icon. And greeted his wife. 

(* _denotes talking on the phon_ e )

***SB: "Hello luv! How are ya’ "**

_A: "Hi babe. I’m alright. The kids are a bit rowdy and my head is buggered. Do you miss me babe?”_

Sean chuckles at Ashley’s hangover and irritation over her niece and nephews. How was she going to feel when they had babies? She wouldn’t be able to stay up late and drink. Kids tended to curtail all kinds of adult fun. Sex. Partying. Traveling. Late nights. Drinking. Smoking. Freedom. She would definitely have to stop smoking if she got pregnant. Sean’s attempt to get her to stop smoking and to work out with him had only led to huge arguments. 

**SB:** **Aye**. **Yeah. Of course I miss ya’ luv.”**

_A:_ ” _Me too. Uggh, I forgot how boring my sis is now. Always worrying. No fun. I think I’ll hit a club tonight. Toni’s younger sister-in-law is flying in later. She’s single. At least she will be up for a good time.”_

**SB: "Yeah. Sounds good.”**

_A: ” ‘course I wouldn’t need to go out if I had my hubby here. Why’d ya have to take this job now anyway? Ya knew we were supposed to go on holiday with my family.”_

**SB: ”Ah, Christ Ashley. This again? Come on luv. I’m gonna have to go in a tic and I don’t want to waste our time arguing.”**

_A: ”You’re not on set? Then whatcha’ doin’? “_

**SB: "Just waitin’ . Watchin’ some telly.”**

_A: "What? 8 out of 10 cats? Hanahahaha. Just kidding luv. Anything good?”_

**SB: ”Yeah, yeah. Pretty good. Hum, uh, Mum. And Harlots. “**

_A: "Ohhhh. Harlots eh? Are ya gettin’ hard? Hahahaha.”_

**SB: ”No. Stop it. Ya minx. You’ll get me that way if ya keep talkin’ though.”**

_A: ”Suuuuure. Watchin’ your little girrrll friend! And I use that term loosely.”_

**SB: ”Don’t be daft!! I think she’s an amazing actress is all.”**

_A: ”Right Sean. You admire her acting. Sure. I bet you are gettin’ hard watchin’ her. You're a sick dirty old man!” Ashley teased._

**SB: ”I’m your sick dirty old man though. Ain’t I ? Dirtier the better eh?”**

_A: ”Hahahahahahha. Yeah. Ya are. And ya bloody well better remember that. Ya hear me?”_

**SB: ”Aye. Well I need to go now my sweet bride. I have to be heading off to makeup and wardrobe any minute. I luv ya.”**

_A: ”Yeah. Luv ya too. Break a leg. Keep it in your pants luv. I don’t like sharing.”_

**SB: ”Aye,** **aye** , **yes, yes Ashley. You have no problem with sharing when it's your idea though. Do ya luv? Or did you forget about last winter? Ah, anyway ya don’t need to go and be all jealous. Ya know I hate that.”**

_A: ”Yeah, you do. Whatever. I’ll talk to ya later. Bye.”_

****SB: ”Bye** _**darling!"** _

_(** denotes end of phone call)_

Sean made smooching sounds into the phone. Ashley made some back and then she hung up. A minute later Sean receives a text from Ashley.

_A: ”Just something to remember me with!”_

Sean opens the message and there is a sexy picture of Ashley. She is topless and she is squeezing her boobs together. She has a saucy look on her face as she puckers her lips for the camera. Sean texts back immediately.

**SB: ”Beautiful! If you're gonna send me snaps like that then I should make you jealous more often.”**

_A: ”Opps. I think the camera is suddenly broken on my cell. I think it will only work if you don’t make me jealous!!”_   
  


**SB: “Fair enough luv. I luv the pic! 😜 And I luv you! More please!”**

_A: ” SDOM!! LOL”_   
  
**SB: "??????”**

_A: ”Sick Dirty Old Man LOL 😂!!”_

**SB: ”Yeah. That’s me alright. LOL**

As Sean is gathering a few things to bring on the set with him he unmutes the television. On the screen Lesley's character Lydia Quigley is on a bed straddling Richard Durden, the actor. Hahahahahaha. They are both fully dressed in 18th century costumes. The scene is funny, but kind of hot too. Lesley is whipping Richard's character with a riding crop. She is riding him like a race horse. And then writhing on top of him and coming loudly. Damn. That is sexy. 

Lesley's skin is so white and creamy looking. Her breasts look small but quite perky. Even though there is no nudity Sean finds the whole situation very erotic. He would bet that old Richard got a hard on when Lesley was bouncing all over his crotch. The thought makes Sean laugh. Richard is so old Sean wonders if he can still get a hard on. Oh, that's sad. But kind of funny too. 

Is Lesley one of those actresses that tends to fuck her costars? Hum? He has never heard any rumors like that about her. Obviously if she does fuck the people that she works with then she keeps it very low key. Christ. What the hell is wrong with him? Why even think about whether Lesley has on set affairs? He is married. And he has been , mostly, faithful the entire time. And he is not some green actor who gets off on banging as many different women as possible. Not like earlier in his career. 

God, Sean thinks back on his four previous marriages. He was such an arse. As soon as he had a bit of success it went straight to his head. Both of them. He had so many beautiful women throwing themselves at him. It was impossible for him to stay faithful. After divorcing, Georgina, his fourth wife, he took a really hard look at himself. Anger management sessions, meditation, yoga , therapy, and spending time with his girls helped him to resolve some of his issues with women. Or at least it made him stop and think before he let himself get involved again. 

Sure he was no longer seeking out other women to have affairs with. He avoided being reckless. He stayed clear of situations that might tempt him to stray. All of the women that he fooled around with in the past were erased or blocked on his phone. Ashley had access to his emails and voicemails and his text messages. Although he did have a wireless account that she didn't know about. Basically a private number that he could access through his cell. Oh, and an old gmail address that his friends from The Lord Of The Rings still used to reach him. He felt like he needed some privacy, after all. Ashley tended to read into things. It was just easier to keep certain things to himself. 

It sucked that Ashley was so insecure. Sean sometimes wondered why he became involved with yet another woman who was so needy. And another woman who suspected him of cheating on her constantly. Christ. It was exhausting. It sometimes felt like he had four daughters because Ashley needed so much reassurance from him all of the time. Didn’t she understand that when she acted so possessive that he wanted to turn and run the other way? And that he found her jealousy very unappealing? Well, now was not the time to address that issue. 

Patti had messaged him that she would be by to pick him up shortly. That was about 25 minutes ago. Sean had his on set bag all ready to go. He tucked his cell phone charger into the front pocket of his bag along with a roll of certs and a twelve pack of nicorette gum. He still smoked occasionally. He needed the gum for when he felt like he was craving cigarettes, but didn’t want to smoke. Sean grabbed the iced espresso from his refrigerator and also a large bottle of Evian. His phone buzzed and then there was a light knock on his door.   
  
“Mr. Bean? It’s me, Ms. Kane. Patti. I’m here.”

”Aye. Just a tic. Come on in.”

Patti slowly opened the door of Sean’s trailer. She smiled and said hello again and asked if Sean needed her to take anything to the car. 

“No. I have it. And it’s Sean. You do not need to call me Mr. Bean.”

Patti blushed a bit and nodded her head.

”Ok. I’m sorry. Sean. Are you ready to go? Sean?”

”That’s better. Yeah. I’m all set.”

”Cool. Right this way. And we will be off. First stop is wardrobe. Ok?”

”Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. Thank you.”

Patti opened the door and held it until Sean stepped out. She unlocked the car doors automatically with a key fob and stopped to fully open the door to the back seat. Sean shook his head no. And opened the front door of the passenger side of the car. Patti just nodded and acknowledged his preference. And then went in front of the car to the driver’s seat. As she was walking in front of the car Sean noticed again how attractive she was. She had an old Hollywood look about her. He also noticed how good her ass looked in her skinny jeans. He chastised himself for staring at her body like that. 

Patti got into the driver’s seat. She noticed that Sean’s legs were very cramped. The seat was pushed too far forward for a man with long legs. 

“Whoa. Do you want some more leg room?”

”Hahahaha. Yeah. It is a bit tight like this. How do I adjust it?”

”Oh. I think you pull the lever that is under the seat. Or is it the button on the side? “

Sean felt around for a lever under his seat and then he bent his arm and searched the side of his back rest. He wasn’t having any luck with finding the right mechanism to move his seat back.   
  
“I can’t seem to find it? I guess I’ll be ok like this. It’s a short drive.”

”No no. Absolutely not. I won’t let you stay all cramped up like that. Here.”

Patti unbuckled her seat belt. First she bent over and used her right hand to check under Sean’s seat. While she was bending over she placed her left hand on Sean’s thigh for balance. When she didn’t find anything under the seat she sat back up. She was now awkwardly facing Sean with one knee practically on his lap. Patti didn’t even think about the fact that Sean was her boss and a movie star. She was too focused on moving his seat back to a more comfortable position.

”Excuse me. Sorry. I’m pretty sure it’s on the side here. In the middle. It’s kind of tricky to reach.

Patti was now straddling her legs over Sean’s lap. He could smell her hair. It was a light pleasant fragrance that he recognized. She had to press her chest very close to his for her arm to reach where it needed to be. Sean kept his hands still and his eyes forward. When he went to look at what she was doing Sean got a clear view of Patti’s cleavage. Her breasts were pleasantly squashed together because of the way she was reaching around his seat.   
  
“Oh, hold on. I almost have it.”

Suddenly Sean’s seat collapsed completely back and Patti toppled clumsily onto his chest. Patti landed face to face with Sean. Their bodies were pressed close together. It was so fast that they were both startled and it took a minute for them to realize what had happened. They looked at each other in shock and then they both started laughing hysterically. Patti wriggled her way off of Sean’s body and into a sitting position. She held out her hand and then she pulled Sean upright by his arm. 

“Oh my God. I am so sorry.”

”No worries. I don’t think you broke me.” Sean said as he chuckled. 

“Oh, ok. Now I see.”

Patti reached around Sean one more time and the seat back slowly rose to an upright position. Then she maneuvered her body and hung her head over the front of Sean’s seat. After a second or two she found the lever to Sean’s chair. It was not under the seat after all. It was on the side of the seat and low to the floor. 

”Uggh. Ok. I got it!”

Patti propped herself up on the center console and then she reached down with her left arm and grabbed at the lever on Sean’s seat.

”Hold on this time. I’ll try to move the seat back without killing you.”

Patti pulled the lever up and back and Sean’s seat moved back smoothly. 

”Alright. Good to know how to do that.“ Patti giggled as she popped back into the driver’s seat. 

“Again I’m sorry. I should have figured all of that out before you got in the car.”

”No. It’s fine. No harm done. And I still don’t know how to do everything in my own car. So you are fine.”

”Thank you. So, how has your morning been so far?” Patti chatted pleasantly as she readjusted her own seat and then put on her seat belt.   
  
“Good. Yeah, yeah. Very good. Quiet.” Sean answered as she started the car. 

Sean was still a little unsettled by his phone call with Ashley. And also nervous about meeting Lesley. And now he felt himself becoming interested in the woman sitting next to him. He could feel his resolve to remain faithful to his wife slowly diminishing. 

Sean was very familiar with on set flings. Thru the years he learned to recognized certain feelings that would crop up when he was becoming enamored with someone. He never had to do anything to encourage a woman’s attention. If he was feeling a spark with a woman then she usually felt it too.

He peeked slyly at Patti from behind his sunglasses. Her hands were on the steering wheel. No wedding ring. Her arms were very pale and slim just like the rest of her. She resembled Gwyneth Paltrow a bit with touches of Susan Sarandon and Heather Graham mixed in. Very attractive. But beyond that Sean appreciated how no nonsense and down to earth she was. He liked how easily she had laughed about the incident with the seat of the car. She also made these really funny exaggerated expressions as she talked about the things that were happening on the set.

Patti reminded Sean of Lena Headey. A beautiful woman with a goofy sense of humor. A girl who isn’t aware of how good looking she is and doesn’t worry about presenting herself in a flattering light. Sean had laughed out loud several times while Patti was talking. And that was saying a lot. Since, number one, he was usually very quiet when he was around new people. And, number two, it was still morning and he was not a morning person. 

  
Patti pulled into a parking space in front of the wardrobe department. She and Sean exited the car. Patti fished out her cell phone and sent a text.

”So it’s almost 10 o’clock. I let Adam know that you are here. I’m about to go to hair and makeup to let them know to expect you in about 45 minutes.”   
  


“Great. I hope we can get some filming done today. I love first days on set, but usually not a lot of time is spent on acting.”

“I know right? I thought a major studio, like this, would have sorted out hair, makeup, and wardrobe by now. Yeah, I doubt we will get anything on film today. I know Adam wants to rehearse with you, Lesley, Jonah, and Julia. Did you know he apprenticed with Mike Leigh? Yeah, cool right? And from what I know from preproduction Adam likes a lot of rehearsals.”

”Hey, I love this script. I love this job. So the longer it takes, to get finished, the better as far as I’m concerned.”

Sean nodded. He followed Patti to the building’s entrance. Again he noticed how her jeans were cut in just the right way. She had long trim legs and a nice peach shaped bottom. His wife Ashley was tall. Taller then him. Patti was tall too . But still a few inches shorter then he was. And he felt horrible thinking it, but Sean had to admit that Patti had a much nicer body then his wife currently had. He estimated that Ashley had gained about three or maybe even four stone since they met. He was fine with it. But he hoped that she didn’t gain anymore weight. 

Patti led Sean through security and introduced him to the men at the desk. She then took him to meet with the clothing designer, Nic Ede. 

Nic Ede, the designer had a look book for each of the characters. The pages in the binder were in plastic sleeves and were removable , so that they could be marked with information such as actor, character, date, time, location, scene, and set. The pages were arranged in the order of when the costumes would be needed. Once on set any changes requested by the actor, director, or producer would be recorded on the costume page and edited if necessary. Special wardrobe assistants were responsible for retrieving the costumes at the end of the day. They would be returned to wardrobe and cleaned and pressed and made ready to be used again. 

When they arrived at Nic’s suite Patti introduced herself. And then she introduced Sean to Nic. She then found Nic’s assistant, Irene, and made sure she had all the relevant phone numbers so that everyone could stay informed.

Now Sean had to be fitted into today’s costume. So, Patti made sure that Nic’s assistant knew to text her when Sean was ready. Everything was timed out. Patti had to go over to hair and makeup and then she would have time to coordinate lunch for Sean and also have a lunch break herself. Patti would be in touch with the director to make sure to know when he wanted Sean on set.   
  


Sean and Nic were chatting a bit and talking about the character and the World On Fire time period. Sean said that he had played a character from the WWII era. But that the character had been a soldier. This character was a father with grown up children who is a war protester. They were commiserating about how fast time fly’s by when two ladies emerged from a curtained dressing area. It was Lesley Manville and another wardrobe assistant. 

Lesley was already in Robina’s costume. She had her hair and makeup on too. That is usually how things went. The ladies would have their hair and makeup done and then go to wardrobe. It saved time and also reduced the risk of getting makeup on the costumes. Lesley had on a dark fitted ladies suit. It was a deep cranberry color. Her red hair was tucked neatly under a chic hat. She looked so beautiful. The time period really suited her looks. Plus her legs looked amazing. They were highlighted by the length of her skirt and the pumps she was wearing. She really looked like a sexy dame. Dame in the 1940’s sense of the word. Not dame in the way of her ladyship and lordship dame. Sean gulped nervously. 

Lesley saw Patti first. She greeted her warmly. Sean saw how tiny she was as she stretched up on her tippy toes to hug Patti. He also noticed how the material of her skirt hugged her shapely hips and bottom. The clothes reminded Sean of the clothes Lucille Ball wore in “I Love Lucy”. 

Sean remembers Lucy Ricardo being his first childhood crush. Ever since watching all of those old black and white reruns, as a boy, Sean has had a thing for redheaded ladies with big blue eyes. He can feel his body becoming hot and sweaty. His throat is suddenly tight and dry too. He waits for the right moment to greet Lesley.

After a little chit chat Patti takes Lesley’s hand and guides her over to Sean. Patti is smiling and eager to introduce Lesley to Sean. The women seem to already know each other. Which surprises Sean. He thought Patti was new to London. He peeks down shyly as Lesley extends her hand.   
  


“Hello, I’m Lesley. It’s nice to meet you again.”

Sean takes her tiny delicate hand and holds it between both his large strong tan hands. Immediately he feels a jolt of electric upon touching her skin. He notices a slight flush appear on Lesley’s cheeks. 

“Hello. Sean. Sean Bean. It’s great to meet you!”

Lesley stares at him with no expression on her face. She is about to say something but thinks better of it and smiles softly. Sean stands there looking down at her with an intense gaze. He notices her long pale neck and small delicate ears. He feels the urge to run his fingertips along the soft skin of her neck. He also wonders what it would be like to bite on that tiny earlobe and to hear her moan into his ear.   
  
There is a long awkward pause. Sean is still clutching Lesley’s hand. She smiles nervously at him and then swallows and lightly clears her throat. She gives Sean a helpless grin. Sean realizes he is still holding onto her hand. He blinks nervously and releases her hand slowly. As her hand slips away from him Sean’s fingertips glide softly over her fingers. He is reluctant to let go of her. 

“Well” Lesley says in a low soft voice.

”Aye” Sean says still studying Lesley’s face. As he is looking at her he starts to remember something. Something about her is familiar. But he can’t quite remember why she seems familiar to him. He puts the thought out of his mind. 

Lesley addresses Patti. 

“Patti I am so glad to be working with you again. I’m just sorry you are not with me all of the time.”

”I know. I’m still on your team though. And David is awesome to work with too.”

”Oh I’m sure. But we had so much fun working on Long Day’s I was looking forward to having girl talk between takes”.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be around plenty. And I’m sure Sean here will let me sneak over to your trailer here and there. So far he hasn’t been too demanding.” Patti laughs. Sean gives her a puzzled look. But then he laughs too.

”Too demanding eh? I’ve been a dream. Especially after you almost broke my back and nearly crippled me.” Sean teases. He says everything with a big smile on his face. The trio chuckles. 

“Well I’m off to wait in my trailer. Patti do pop by if you’re free. If not I’ll see you later on the set. Goodbye. Goodbye Sean. I’ll see you later, too“

”Bye! See you later.” Patti smiles.   
  


“Mr. Bean? Mr. Ede is ready for you now. Will you come with me please.”

”Aye. Thank you. Patti I’ll see you in a bit.”

”Yes. I’ll be waiting to hear from Irene. See you soon.”

Sean follows Irene to the changing area where Nic Ede is waiting with his costume. Patti checks her phone. She sees that she has a text message from Lesley Manville. Then she hurries out of the room. She gets into the hallway away from the wardrobe staff. She looks at her phone again. And rereads the text that Lesley sent. It says:  
  
 ** _(# denotes text message(s) )  
_** ** _  
#LM: “Patti! Can’t wait to catch up with you! SB. What are your thoughts on him? Not sure about him yet. But he is bloody gorgeous isn’t he?!”_** ** _  
_**

Patti laughs at the message. She grins at her phone. What are her thoughts on Sean Bean? SB? He has been nice so far. And very professional. He is very handsome. And Patti did feel rather like swooning when she fell on top of him. He had been so polite. Patti thinks hard before sending Lesley a message.

**_#_ **

_PK : “LOL! Yes Lesley he is bloody gorgeous! So far so good. Very professional. Very polite. And he has been very nice to me. However. I sense something very naughty about him. It should be interesting 😛.”_

**_LM: “I sense the same! I feel like I’m going to working with the big bad wolf and I’m little red riding hood or, god forbid, the grandmother”_ **

_PK: “Oh, he doesn’t see you as a grandmother! Did you see how he was drooling over you? Watch out little red. The big bad wolf is after you! LOL.”_

**_LM: “No!! I doubt that.”_ **

_PK: “Well we shall see. Hey if you don’t go there I will! LOL!”_

**_LM: “You’re terrible. Just like Carolyn. She said that she would drop her knickers for him!”_ **

_PK: “Ditto!”_

**##  
  
(## denotes end of text message(s) )  
  
**

Lesley is now back in her trailer. She reads the last text from Patti and laughs. Meeting Sean Bean had given her butterflies in her stomach and had made her feel a little bit giddy. She never expected to feel like that. She had worked with a lot of really good looking men. And she had not felt what she felt when Sean looked down at her with his gorgeous grey blue eyes. 

Lesley was really surprised that she had thought that Sean was looking at her as if he was attracted to her too. What? ! She is far from a young sex pot. Could Patti be right? Was Sean Bean drooling over her? The thought that he was made Lesley feel a deep throbbing heat between her thighs. Now she knew she was in trouble. Because she couldn’t get the image of Sean as Oliver Mellors fucking Lady Chatterley out of her mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is made up. I have no idea if Lesley Manville and Sean Bean are anything other then co-stars on World On Fire. 
> 
> I have purposely exaggerated certain aspects of their perceived public personas. 
> 
> i. e. Lesley is considered a "real" actress and not just a star.
> 
> i.e. Sean is just a celebrity with enormous fame from Game Of Thrones and Lord Of the Rings and not a "serious" actor. 
> 
> That being said. The airplane story about Sean Bean and his wife Ashley Moore is supposedly one hundred percent true. 
> 
> World On Fire does not belong to me. I am not benefiting monetarily from this story. 
> 
> The original concept, idea, scenario, writing and original characters are the intellectual property of Patricia Kane. Known here as Heresvivi.


End file.
